


The Keyblade Master and The Beautiful Student Body President

by Azmodan0210



Series: Keyblade Master and the Angel Blade Ladies [3]
Category: Angel Blade (Anime), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mating Press, Missionary Position, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azmodan0210/pseuds/Azmodan0210
Summary: After defeating Xehanort, Sora gets his vacation in Tokyo as then he meets the student body presidents as they quickly become friends and then they become something more than friends.
Series: Keyblade Master and the Angel Blade Ladies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415509





	The Keyblade Master and The Beautiful Student Body President

**Author's Note:**

> As you know this is a fic in which Sora is paired with Seiryuu Tenmyouin as this time Headmaster will be dead in this fic as Sora will save Seiryuu in nick of time thus destroying Headmaster by himself.
> 
> All of their rights belong to their owners.

**An Azmodan0210 Production.**

**The Keyblade Master and The Beautiful Student Body President.  
**

Sora is now earned his long awaited vacation as he sent into Tokyo as then he begins to learn about the beautiful city as then he found a sudden entrance as he found the girl who was spying the man. The man had the dark skin, the muscle build and he wore the white business shirt, black pants and brown boots. As then Sora knew that this man a headmaster was up to no good as then Sora had jumped high thus landing on his feet in front of Headmaster as Sora had pointed his keyblade as Sora had the serious look on his face.

"I can sense that you have a very dirty thoughts in your mind. It's time for you to sleep for eternity." said Sora as headmaster had growled in rage as he had his skin turned purple as his eyes are now gold. Then Headmaster tried to attack Sora but then he suddenly warped around Headmaster and then Sora had swung his sword thus slicing Headmaster in two thus killing him instantly as his keyblade was negating the effects of geoblood thus preventing headmaster from ruining more lives.

Then the girl had saw the fight as she was simply impressed by Sora's fighting skills. She had the light brown hair and violet eyes. She have the well endowed body and large breasts. She wears the white shirt with blue miniskirt and brown shoes and white panties in addition to her pink garter-belt stockings as Sora recognized her.

"Hey. I know you. You must be Seiryuu Tenmyouin. One of the most popular students named Beautiful Student Body President. The honor is mine." said Sora as he bowed in respect before her as Seiryuu had warmly smiled. "The honor is mine to meet you. Sora-kun."

Then in Seiryuu's mansion.

Sora is now entered Seiryuu's mansion which was ridiculously big as Sora had spotted the dozens of maids that work as one for her. Then Sora had entered his own room as it has the big king like bed as Sora had sat on it as Seiryuu had brought the tea as they drank the tea as Sora knew that this tea was a normal one as Seiryuu had smiled kindly.

"Well. What do you think of my house, Sora-kun?!" said Seiryuu with the smile as Sora had replied. "It sure looks so big and gigantic and beautiful. I was impressed by it. I'm glad that I had met you, Seiryuu." said Sora as then he embraced Seiryuu as she returned the favor as then they kissed each other as it was a night already as then Sora had undid her shirt thus revealing her larger breasts as he begun sucking on them as Seiryuu begun to moan as then Sora had undid her panties and put them away. Thus he undid his zippers on his pants thus revealing his huge manhood as he inserted it into womanhood of Seiryuu thus making her moan in pleasure as he begun moving his hips as Seiryuu's breasts were jiggling in front of Sora's face. Seiryuu had place her hands on his shoulders as she was blushing at his muscle torso, blue eyes and brown spiky hair as he was fucking her pussy lips thus making Seiryuu moan in pleasure. Sora was fucking Seiryuu as her breasts were jiggling as he placed his hands on Seiryuu's waist as wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sora had increased his speed as he begun having a sex with Seiryuu. As then he is on verge of the climax as then Sora had made a cum in Seiryuu's womanhood thus making Student Body President herself moan in pleasure.

Then Sora had put her on her fours as he inserted his manhood into Seiryuu's pussy lips again as he begun moving his hips as Seiryuu was moaning in pleasure as her breasts continued to jiggle as she turned her head to Sora as they kissed each other. Then Sora had grabbed her breast as he began massaging it as then he increased his speed as then he made a cum in her womb as then she laid on her back as then Sora had begun fucking her pussy lips as Seiryuu was already filled with Sora's sperm as then Sora had begun increasing his speed as his thrusts as five times as beastly as then Sora one final time had shot his sperm into Seiryuu as she had let out her moan as then he put out his man hood as he pointed it into Seiryuu's face as she begun sucking on it as then he shot his sperm into her mouth as he groaned in ecstasy as then the put out the manhood from her mouth as she gulped her semen as she had smiled kindly.

"I never felt that sex so wild. I'm glad that I will become the mother of our child." said Seiryuu with the smile as both Sora and Seiryuu had kissed each other again as then they went into the dream world thus sleeping together.

Years Later.

After finally proposing to Seiryuu he married her and had the daughter named Aoi as she had the same hair as her mother and her father's eyes as she was drinking the tea as Kairi had smiled friendly as she taken Aoi with her into the shop for ice cream as Aoi had left a note to her parents about her whereabouts. Life couldn't get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Seiryuu's sex scene is much better than her being raped by generals and headmaster. Oh and next time, Sora is going to be paired with Ayame Fudou herself and also with Emily Chinen thus making the threesome. That would be a blast for me to write.


End file.
